Magnetic base drills have been employed heretofore in the art and such drills are disclosed in the following patents:
______________________________________ Stroner et al 1,010,975 W. S. Warren 3,371,257 Buck Reissue 24,203 Great Britain 583,158 French 369,374 ______________________________________